


New Beginnings

by Imlaxdris1771



Series: Irish Swan Trio [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlaxdris1771/pseuds/Imlaxdris1771
Summary: Graham and Emma come across the lone survivor of Cora's brutal attack—one Killian Jones. Killian's dashing good looks and roguish charm both woos and unsettles Graham and Emma. Can they trust him? And just how far is Graham willing to deny how attractive the Captain is?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Emma Swan
Series: Irish Swan Trio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	New Beginnings

Graham stared at the lone survivor that they had pulled from the wreckage of Cora’s attack. He was extremely handsome—even though he was distressed and dressed in rags—with his striking blue eyes and dark hair. The cracks in his voice and his wide, terrified eyes pulled at Graham’s heartstrings, but the distrust in Emma’s eyes and some niggling in the back of his own mind made Graham hesitate to believe the man’s story. He played the part of terrified survivor almost too well. Emma leaned in close to their survivor and Graham knew that she was going to dig until she got to the truth.

“I’m going to let you in on a little secret—I’m pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me.” Graham watched as the man’s face didn’t waver when he replied that he was telling the truth. He could tell by the tilt of Emma’s head that her lie detector was going off, but he was impressed. Absolutely nothing about the man’s body language or face even hinted at him lying. What was he hiding? Did he simply not trust them? Or was he really an agent of Cora? It’d be a shame if they had to kill him—he really was very handsome.

“We should leave here, in case Cora decides to come back.” Graham tore his eyes away from the man at Mulan’s suggestion.

“We really need to find a way back to Storybrooke now that the wardrobe has gone up in smoke.” Graham caught Emma’s cough as she tried to hide her dismayed laugh at his joke. “I’d like to get back and prevent the town from rioting.” The blacksmith survivor turned his head at that.

“Oh? Some sort of lawkeeper are you?” Graham smirked at him. The man was very, very good, but now that Graham knew he was hiding something, he could see his attempts to ferret out information. 

“I am. I’m the Sheriff. And when we were dragged here, the town was in the middle of attempting to kill the Evil Queen, which would make Henry very upset.” Graham gave just enough information to make it seem like he trusted the supposed blacksmith, but he could see those very blue eyes filing that information away for later. And then he sealed his fate.

“Well, I know this land well. I can guide you—” His voice was cut off as Emma yanked his head back and placed a dagger to his throat. Graham winced and jerked forward with a cry.

“You’re not going to guide us anywhere until you tell us who you really are.” Graham had originally hoped to let the man believe they were clueless so that they could figure out his plan, but he forgot that Emma was not one to beat around the bush if she didn’t have to. And being away from Henry and her newly found parents was grating on her. The man was wincing and, this time, his eyes looked truly terrified. 

Graham helped Mulan tie the blacksmith to the tree under Emma’s watchful eye, making sure to secure his handless arm in a way that prevented him from slipping free. The man seemed to be getting more desperate, twisting in his bonds, reassuring them that he was just a blacksmith. Emma’s snort told Graham exactly what she thought of that statement. Suddenly, she let out a piercing whistle and leaned back towards the other man.

“You won’t talk to us? Maybe you’ll talk to the ogres as they rip you limb from limb.” Graham experienced the strangest sensation of both intense horror at Emma’s brutal methods and also a shiver of arousal from her commanding tone. As Emma turned to leave, Graham gazed at the man once more, praying that he would have the good sense to finally tell the truth—the ogre’s roars were not far off. The man locked eyes with Graham and pleaded once more.

“You can’t just leave me here like this! Please, help me!” Graham hesitated for just a moment before turning to follow his girlfriend. As Graham stepped after Emma, he could feel the man crack. “Good for you! You bested me! I can count the number of people who have done that on one hand.” Instantly his entire demeanor changed. He managed to exude a cocky confidence that hid his panic well as he slouched against the tree trunk. Graham noted with some satisfaction that he was still twisting his wrist trying to get free.

“Is that supposed to be funny? Who are you?” Emma demanded as she made her way back to the man.

“Killian Jones.” Graham squinted. The name sounded so familiar, how did he know this man? “But most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker—Hook.” And suddenly, Graham made the connection. This Killian Jones was hired by Regina at one point—he distinctly remembered escorting him from the Queen’s dungeons to her bedroom. Graham had to push back another shiver at the thought of his time in Regina’s service. He couldn’t afford to have a breakdown with a dangerous prisoner and an ogre on the way. Emma’s eyes darted his way, catching his sudden discomfort. Unfortunately so did the pirate.

“Ah, so you’ve heard of me.” Graham stared at him in bewilderment. Did he—was he  _ flirting _ with him? While tied to a tree? Surely not, but no, Graham detected the heat in his eyes before they darted over to Emma and he licked his lips and grinned. Graham was so bewildered he couldn’t even find it within himself to be jealous as the dashing pirate flirted with his girlfriend. And him apparently. What even was his life anymore? He just wanted to be a simple hunter...or rather Sheriff nowadays. How did he get dragged back to the Enchanted Forest with a flirty pirate and the mother of the woman he hated more than anyone? Oh right, because he had to be head over heels in love with the most amazing woman ever, who just so happened to be the Savior. His attention was pulled back to the present as Emma questioned Jones’ intentions.

“Cora wanted me to gain your trust so that I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke.” Somehow, Jones managed to sneer the words at them, defiance in every syllable. “She didn’t want any surprises when she got over there.” At this, Graham frowned in concern.

“She can’t get to Storybrooke. We destroyed the wardrobe.” Jones turned his attention from Emma and grinned, that flirtatious heat still in his ridiculously blue eyes.

“Ahh, but the enchantment still remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She’s going to use them to open up a portal.” Graham noted that Jones was tugging at his restraints as the sound of the ogre’s footsteps came closer. Graham caught Emma’s eyes. They were almost out of time. She nodded, turning back to Jones, but Mulan interrupted before she could say anything.   
“We should leave him here to die to pay for all the lives that he took.” Graham winced at the suggestion. For some reason, the pirate’s death sat wrong with him. Jones turned a vicious glare on Mulan.

“That was Cora, not  _ me _ .” Graham turned to study the pirate for a moment. His disgust at Cora’s actions was clear. He didn’t agree with her. Graham sensed an opportunity. Clearly, as much as the pirate was a villain, he didn’t necessarily agree with senseless mass murder. They had a chance to turn him to their side. There was some sense of honor, hiding deep down under all that bravado. But Emma scoffed and turned away from him. She had been burned too many times by men like Jones before to believe anything they said. Seeing her turning away, Jones’ tone turned desperate. “Wait!” You need me alive.” Graham’s hope for turning the pirate grew, but Emma was still wary.

“Why?” Her disdain for the selfish pirate clear.

“Because we both want the same thing. To get back to your land.” At this, Graham stepped forward. 

“Why should we believe you? You could turn on us and hand us over to Cora.” Jones’ heated gaze turned back to the Sheriff.

“I arranged for transport with Cora because she had the ability to get me to your land. But seeing how resourceful you lot are, I’ll offer you the same deal. I’ll help you, if you promise to take me along.” Graham paused to consider this. If they could turn Jones to their side, Cora would be down an ally and she wouldn’t know it for quite some time. “The ashes will open a portal, but you need an enchanted compass that is needed to traverse the realms. I’ll help you obtain it before she does.” Graham could see the tentative hope enter Emma’s eyes as she turned to look at him.

“So she won’t be able to get to Storybrooke and we’ll be one step closer to getting home.” Graham could see that Emma couldn’t believe their luck. Graham whirled around, bow at the ready as another roar echoed through the forest. They were out of time. “You tell me one thing, and whatever you say I better believe it—why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?” Graham stared at the pirate. Now was their chance to judge just how willing Jones was to dedicate himself to changing sides. Jones’ entire demeanor changed. All playfulness and heat left his gaze and his face turned dark. Graham was disconcerted by the intense arousal that pulsed through him for a moment, accompanied by a sense of foreboding. Killian Jones might have an honorable streak, but Captain Hook was not a man to be crossed.

“To exact revenge on the man who took my hand—Rumpelstiltskin.” Graham could tell that there was more to it than just a tale of a lost hand, but it was enough. Jones had cast his lot with them and likely wouldn’t sell them out to Cora. Cora and Gold were cut from the same cloth, and the loathing in Jones’ voice demonstrated exactly what he thought of the both of them. Emma turned to look at him and Graham nodded. They would accept the Captain’s offer. And Graham tried to keep out the thought that he was eager to spend more time in the handsome captain’s company. No, that wasn’t it at all. Nope.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing either of my stories for the Captain Swan Supernatural Summer. Instead I'm writing Irish Swan Trio being cute together. Oh well. And this is being published for teamhook because she needed some cheering up. I hope this helps!


End file.
